


Mrs Mills

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Red Queen Week, Red Queen Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Regina and Ruby have dinner reservations on their first Anniversary. Regina is ready to go, Ruby on the other hand...
This was written for Red Queen Week 2016 for the prompt "Firsts"





	

Regina shouted as she closed the door behind her. “Are you ready to go?” 

She had just dropped off Henry with Emma for a night of pizza and video games. Regina was wearing a beautiful black dress, her wife’s favorite, that showed almost an Evil Queen level of cleavage. 

“Ruby?” 

There was no answer. Regina put her hands on her hips. They had dinner reservations in half an hour. Ruby was meant to be ready to go so that they wouldn’t be late. Regina sighed. She pulled out her cellphone and called her wife.

After second she heard ringing coming from the living room. She took the phone away from her ear. Just as the frustration and annoyance was bubbling up inside her Ruby stepped out of the living room and into view. 

Ruby was in red. She was wearing exactly what she had been wearing when she had stepped out of the bathroom in the bridal suite a year ago. Just like that night Regina was rendered speechless. 

“Hi Mrs Mills,” Ruby grinned, again just like she had on their wedding night. 

“Hi Mrs Mills,” Regina managed to say after clearing her throat. 

“So I called the restaurant this morning and moved the reservation back and hour. Any ideas what we could do to for an hour?” 

Regina looked her wife up and down. Plenty of ideas came to mind. Ruby’s outfit was very inspiring. She scanned up Ruby’s form slowly to savour every delicious detail. 

Simple red high-heels. Sheer hold up stockings topped with black and red lace. The red panties had black on the edges and were almost see-through. A lace pattern on them kept Ruby’s sexy hidden. The matching bra also had lace over Ruby’s nipples. Her lips were painted vivid scarlet. In her eyes there was love and lust. 

“Well?” Ruby asked “Are you going to just look or...” 

With a whirlpool of purple smoke Regina was suddenly right there in front of Ruby. 

“Just an hour?” 

“Just a taste of the rest of our night,” Ruby’s hands skimmed around Regina’s waist and down to squeeze her ass. 

Regina grinned and kissed her wife.


End file.
